


Love is you

by YourDoseOfSerotonin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Blushing, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Confessions, Confusion, Crying, Cuddling, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDoseOfSerotonin/pseuds/YourDoseOfSerotonin
Summary: They say that love is pure and unfiltered, love is unconditional, the best feeling one would ever experience, the one thing that would get us over the clouds and make us lose anything related to common sense.Or so that's what's written in books and seen in movies.or(Beomgyu believes love is a fraud, Taehyun is a hopeless romantic)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Love is you

**Author's Note:**

> -

They say that love is pure and unfiltered, love is unconditional, the best feeling one would ever experience, the one thing that would get us over the clouds and make us lose anything related to common sense.

Or so that's what's written in books and seen in movies.

It is safe to say that Beomgyu doesn't believe in the existence of love, and why would he? What about all the love songs that he heard? And all the love stories that he sees? Is it possible for humanity to create an emotion that might not exist at all?

"Mh, fuck it" he says, closing the book in his hand and throwing his back onto his bed.

The boy has tried to explain before that what's so called _Love_ is nothing but a curse, a disease, bad fortune. How many times has he tried explaining why love is a hoax and how it doesn't exist and was always faced with the same sentences he always read in books.

"You only day that because you never loved before."

"What about love between a mother and child? Love between siblings?"

"Well I love my partner, does that mean they don't really love me?"

To him, the feeling of thrill and excitement doesn't mean love. Reading news about how some parents _–or monsters–_ abuse their children and how some people willingly cheat on their significant others. Parenthood and relationships do not automatically equal absolute pure love.

Yet, when he closes his eyes and thinks about the complicated feeling, that face pops up to his mind and it feels like a sin.

When that name appears on his phone while it rings, he cannot help but feel a little bit warmer despite the thin clothes on him.

_It's not love, he's the reason he doesn't believe in love._ Or so he tells himself.

He answers the phone hearing a voice on the other side speaking.

"I picked up some movies and I don't feel like watching them alone."

"Well that's rough buddy"

He's pretending to not know what the other means. Taehyun has always been the polar opposite of him, if Beomgyu never believed in love then Taehyun would be a hopeless romantic. Someone who believes in soulmates and fairy tales.

A sentimental person that would fall in love with a place, person, animal, and even inanimate objects. A person who believes that love would open a door to heaven.

_"Gyuu~"_

"The last time you spent more than half the movie just bawling your eyes out."

"Hey in my defense it was tragic and sad."

_"It was twilight Taehyun."_

—

And like this Beomgyu ends up giving up and agreeing to watch the movie with the younger one.

If Beomgyu didn't despise the younger, he would have spent a little more time with picking clothes and choosing his cologne, he would have made sure he took a shower, he would have made sure to go pick Taehyun's salted caramel latte from his favorite coffee place before going to his house.

But what happens when Beomgyu finds himself styling his hair and looking for that one yellow sweater that Taehyun has mentioned liking before? What happens when he goes to that one specific coffee shop for the coffee he likes?

_It's nothing not platonic, Beomgyu thinks to himself. I don't like him that feeling doesn't exist Beomgyu._

He has mentioned several times within himself how much he despises the other boy. He hates how he makes sure to text him good morning and goodnight everyday, he hates how he calls him Gyu, he hates how he always laughs at terrible jokes, and he hates himself for looking for actually laughing when he tells a shitty joke.

Beomgyu is now standing in front of his friend's house, checking the time on his phone seeing that he's a little bit late to the time that they agreed on. He texts Taehyun that he's outside.

When Taehyun opens the door, Beomgyu realizes that nothing could have prepared him for the sight of him standing there in black skinny jeans and a red and black flannel. His messy blond hair looking soft to touch, and is that make up?

"You wanna come in Gyu?"

"That's hyung for you"

"Oh! You brought snacks!"

Taehyun ignores the older's protests and grabs the bag of snacks from his hand urging him to come in, saying something about how cold it is outside. Beomgyu wasted no time in taking off his shoe and going inside the living room finding Taehyun shuffling between the Movies, he throws himself on the couch.

"What are we watching?"

"Split"

Beomgyu furrowed his eyebrows over the unusual choice of movie, he wasn't a foreign to the choice of movies when it came to Taehyun, the usual Rom-Com and chick flick movies. But to choose split of all.

"Since when do you watch psychological horror movies?"

"Do you prefer watching the fault in our stars then?"

"Please no! Split is good!"

The younger stood up and disappeared deeper inside the house, Beomgyu assumed he was going to bring the popcorn and snacks. Beomgyu's eye falls on the coffee he brought, he recalls how the others would always tease him over how he remembers Taehyun's favorite coffee and would go all the way to that coffee shop –That is a 30 minutes walk from his house– just to get him coffee, his excuse was that he was coming from somewhere and it was on his way, but never found an answer on why did he bring coffee for only Taehyun.

_It's all for platonic reasons I'm just being nice, aren't I?_

Soon Taehyun comes carrying a blanket in his hands and dropped himself beside Beomgyu while unfolding the blanket.

"The rest of the blankets are dirty so you'll have to put up with this for now"

The last thing Beomgyu needed is sharing a blanket with the person he doesn't like. Taehyun hit the play button and curled up in the seat leaning a little bit toward Beomgyu. The older suddenly jumped forward bringing out a yelp from Taehyun, holding up the coffee cup to him. Taehyun's eyes lit up looking at the logo of the cup and sniffing the coffee before gasping.

"This is my favorite!"

And there was the smile that Beomgyu has always hated –Adored–, if he tried to focus on the movie in front of him he couldn't, it wasn't strange for the two to be in such close proximity so what was Beomgyu panicking about?

He wanted to beat himself for having thoughts of holding Taehyun's hand under the blanket in a not-so-platonic way, and play with his hair while the boy was leaning on his shoulder. Beomgyu turns to look at him, and there he was licking the coffee foam that was on his lips giving Beomgyu more thoughts that aren't to be mentioned out loud.

He felt the weight moving off his shoulder. Taehyun has set the empty coffee cup on the table in front of him and has laid back that his head is on top of the older's thigh. Beomgyu's eyes widened as Taehyun made himself comfortable, he felt his own breath skip as the younger gently grabbed at his thigh. They didn't talk about how Taehyun would grab tighter onto his thigh at intense scenes and how Beomgyu would stroke his hair.

_It was impossible to focus on the movie._

The two boys stayed that way the whole movie, and when it ended Beomgyu didn't move from his place or give any reaction.

"Gyu hyung?"

Taehyun moved from his place sitting down now and peering into Beomgyu's face. The older was fast asleep and slowly breathing. Taehyun has always noticed how good looking the brown haired boy is, but looking at him closely now he noticed his long eyelashes and his slightly chapped lips.

He let out a soft chuckle before helping him lay down and covering him with the blanket they were sharing before. The sleeping boy might have been asleep but he did feel something on his forehead and a voice whisper 'Goodnight, I love you hyung'

—

Taehyun did no good with the kiss and the secret confession. Beomgyu cannot help but think of it at the most random moments, he isn't sure if what happened that day actually really happened but it lives deep inside his head.

Was Beomgyu supposed to be unable to focus on doing his assignments because of that day? What about not being able to sleep at night because once he closes his eyes he hears the faint voice again whispering? Daydreaming in the middle of conversations?

"Hyung? Are you with us?"

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Huening Kai's worried voice calling out to him while waving his hand in front of his face.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted"

"I'm fine, what were you saying?"

It was the fifth time Heuning Kai had to call for Beomgyu's attention, he surely was not one to get distracted easily while studying in the library. Huening Kai let out a sigh as he looked at the older and let go of the pen he was holding in his hand.

"Okay spit it out what happened?"

Beomgyu gave him a confused look before answering while he shakes his head "Nothing happened Kai let's continue."

Huening Kai gave Beomgyu a meaningful look refusing to do anything and getting impatient with him "Hyung we both know there is something in your mind, for the last few days you haven't been focusing well and you always look like you haven't slept since world war 1 so we're not doing anything until you speak"

Beomgyu shook his head while letting out an exasperated sigh and leaning back on the chair he's sitting on. He sat properly on the chair and looked properly at Huening Kai.

"Speaking hypothetically, what would you do if one of your friends kissed you on your forehead and told you I love you"

Huening Kai squinted his eyes at the older questioningly and leaning forward on the table. This wasn't what he expected to hear from the boy, especially since it's the one that believes that love is a hoax and it doesn't exist. Until it clicked.

"Oh my gosh did Taehyun hyung finally tell you he loves you?!"

"No! Please no anyone but Taehyun ugh"

_This isn't what Huening Kai has expected_. He looks at the older's now red face out of anger? Or is he blushing? This is gonna be interesting. It wasn't weird for Taehyun to talk to Huening Kai about his crushes, it wasn't weird for him to mention Beomgyu while talking about it.

Beomgyu was sitting on his chair having his eyebrows furrowed while biting his lower lip, avoiding the look Huening Kai is giving him. He finally lets out a groan giving up.

"Let it out hyung"

"He is just so unbearable. All he talks about is love love love and enough what the hell?!"

Beomgyu says that while moving his hands dramatically.

"No one is that positive about love –It doesn't even exist!!– all of these feelings are just some temporary excitement that will go over time!

I don't even know why I tolerate his stupid habits and his dumb way of talking about everything as if they are the sun when they're not! The loser cannot see that people are literally using him for this and then he ends up weeping because they hurt him like guess what? You gave them the option to hurt you!

_What the fuck is wrong with him?!_ When is he gonna realize that not everything is worth it! That dumb fuck I absolutely hate him."

Huening Kai's mouth was gawking and his eyes almost fell from their place listening to what his hyung had to say about the whole thing. Taehyun was the angel of their campus, always smiling at others and always helping them out. If he wasn't smiling one day then everyone would know it's a cursed day.

And the fact that Taehyun was right behind Beomgyu ready to surprise him before him confessing how much he hates him was even worse. Huening Kai was now eying him and looking back at Beomgyu. _Ah this isn't gonna end up well Huening Kai you gotta do something._

"And if you see him right now —Taehyun hyung what would you do?"

"What do you even expect me to do Kai? I don't wanna see him"

Beomgyu finally notices the troubled on Huening Kai's face who had his eyes open wide and his mouth slightly open. The older squints his eyes while having his arms crossed in front of him. Huening Kai was just having a debate within himself wether to tell him that the blond was behind him or not, he just pointed at the now leaving Taehyun.

Beomgyu turned around and saw Taehyun's back while he was going out the door, He felt the colors drain from his face. Taehyun couldn't have heard him right? no?

Beomgyu turned back and looked at Huening Kai with disbelief. His mouth is slightly open.

"He didn't hea-"

"He heard everything hyung."

"Fuck"

"Yeah, _fuck_ "

The older groaned in annoyance while leaning forward and burying his face in his hand, gaining strange looks from others. Did he mean everything he said? to Beomgyu, Taehyun is his dear friend. When he is sick and cannot move an inch, Taehyun is there to buy him medicine and cook for him. When Beomgyu feels his lowest, Taehyun is the one who comforts him and tells him that everything is going to be okay. Taehyun is the one that would wake up at night to cover him when they're having a sleepover.

Huening Kai is the first to break the silence, he lets out a sigh and starts speaking "You're really terrible hyung."

Beomgyu moved his hands and looked up to the younger who was now organizing his stuff and putting them away in his backpack.

"Everyone knows very well how Taehyun hyung holds a lot of love for you hyung, I guess any decent human being would just respect it at least, even if they don't know what love is."

Huening Kai said swinging his backpack on one shoulder and standing up ready to go home leaving the older alone with his thoughts.

—

Taehyun that day have already let down an invitation from on of his friends to go out somewhere with him. The blond was eager to go meet Beomgyu and have lunch together, but it seems like fate had some other plans for him.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop on that conversation between them –Beomgyu and Huening Kai–, in fact, he wishes he never heard it. Being called dumb and a loser has never affected him before, but being hated for that has stirred something in him.

Taehyun walks away from the library slowly, eyes gleaming and feeling hot, hands inside his pocket in hope of warming them up a little bit. He is looking down at his shoe while walking aimlessly unlike how he's usually throwing smiles at the passers. Anyone who would look at his figure would easily guess that there has been something broken inside him.

_What the fuck is wrong with him?!_

He lets out a deep breath that he has been holding inside and a tear that couldn't stay in anymore. _I don't even know what's wrong myself._

—

Several weeks have passed by and Beomgyu has heard nothing about Taehyun yet and it feels wrong to him. And why should it feel wrong? Isn't this what he wanted from the beginning? Stay away from him? Why did he want to keep distance at the beginning anyways?

Beomgyu isn't used to having his phone being this quiet. He is used to Taehyun calling him at the most random times of the day asking him if he ate or not. Taehyun scolding him when he doesn't eat and bringing him some food. Waking up to Taehyun's good morning texts and going to sleep at his goodnight texts. _It's all about Taehyun._

The older have been trying to coax a reply from the younger but he's met with nothing but texts from him apologizing because he's very busy. Which doesn't make sense, they're done with their finals and don't have classes anymore.

"Way to go Gyu"

With a groan, Beomgyu throws his phone on the nightstand beside his bed, he pulls up his blanket to cover himself with it and closes his eyes. For the past days Beomgyu have been feeling as if he's sick.

He hasn't been able to sleep at night without imagining what his words have possibly done to Taehyun and it makes him a little bit nauseous. His chest hurt when he thinks about how the boy might have cried himself to sleep –He knows how delicate Taehyun is–

The feeling of disappointment at himself lit up a question within himself. Isn't what he's feeling right now is exactly the same of what they call love?

_"I like Kang Taehyun?"_

With the sudden realization of his feelings, Beomgyu slowly sat down letting out a soft sigh. His mind traveled back to all the times he told himself that he would never fall in love because it doesn't exist, to the moments where he keeps thinking about the boy with the blond hair.

How even the most subtle touches from him would make him forget what he was going to say, and how a single smile from the younger boy sends shivers down his spine.

"My god...I have- I need to see him!" He whispered to himself

The boy with brown hair sat up abruptly and wore a hoodie and some shorts he had thrown on the chair in his room earlier. He picked up his phone checking the time. 2:00 AM, _is he even gonna be awake at 2 AM?_

Beomgyu still texted Taehyun that they needed to talk and that he's headed to his house, he immediately left the house making his way toward the younger's house.

—

Beomgyu found himself in front of the younger's doorsteps soaking wet, he didn't think it would start raining in the middle of his trip. he stayed there for a moment hesitating on wether if it's a good idea to come to someone's house at 2 am.

He picked up his phone to see if Taehyun replied to his text from before but as he expected, there was nothing. Beomgyu let's out a soft exhale and he looks back at the door again.

_Will Taehyun even be willing to talk to him?_

Beomgyu's fingers feels heavy while he searches for the blond's name in his phone dialing him, a part of him is praying that he doesn't answer while another part of him is longing to hear his voice.

The phone rings for a few times and finally he hears an answer from the other side, and he is suddenly filled with anxiety.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice spoke, Taehyun's voice was known to be soft and reminds people of cotton candy. But his deep voice when he just woke up is nothing soft and it makes Beomgyu feel some sort of way.

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Taehyun's sleepy called for Beomgyu's attention. The older let out a sigh and spoke.

"I'm ... outside your house, can you come out for a bit?"

Beomgyu heard the other grunt and some shuffling, he assumed the younger was tossing in his bed.

"Hyung it's almost 3 am, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

_"No!"_ He replied in a tone that startled Taehyun and himself "I don't think I'll have enough courage to tell you if I waited so...please?"

Taehyun could sense a hint of desperation in the older boy's voice. Taehyun was never one to refuse anything for Beomgyu, if he is able to find love in everything he sees it's because of him.

The younger lets out a soft yawn lifting the blanket off himself, and walking heavily. He wasn't sure if he really wants to see Beomgyu after he heard what he really thinks of him. But he wouldn't come all the way to his house for this, would he? While it's pouring hard outside?

Taehyun opens the door signaling the other to come in but avoiding his gaze, scared that if he sees his expression he would give into his feelings. Taehyun was in his pajamas still and covering up with a light blanket that was on the sofa, looking at it, it was the same one he shared with Beomgyu before.

The two boys sat on the floor across from each other, unusual to their habit of leaning on each other and playing with the hem of their shirts or hair. There were a lot of words both of them knew they needed to say out loud. A lot of misunderstandings they needed to clear out. Yet, neither of them have said anything.

Taehyun has noticed that the older is slightly shivering, he bit down on his lips thinking about how the boy has walked in the rain in the middle of the night to get to him, and Beomgyu absolutely hates being drenched wet, and hates being cold even more. But here he is.

The younger stood up, not being able to handle the awkward silence anymore.

"I'm uh- I'll bring you a towel"

He groggily walked into his room looking for clean towels. Beomgyu was still in the living room trying to figure what to say to the blond boy, he never liked anyone before, and he doesn't understands what it is –Love–

The younger soon walks into the room again with a towel and a change of clothes. He knows that if Beomgyu stayed in his wet clothes for more he would most definitely catch a cold and oh how much he hates being sick. Taehyun takes a deep breath and hands Beomgyu the change of clothes and the towel. Gyu's a jerk, _but he's a lovable jerk._

"Change into these hyung they're warmer"

Without a word Beomgyu heads to the bathroom drying himself and changing into the clothes Taehyun handed him. It smells like him.

Whenever Taehyun hugs him randomly he would be able to smell his clothes. Whenever he cuddles him when he is focused into the movie, he'd smell the faint floral scent from him.

Beomgyu goes back into the living room with the towel still draped onto his head and sitting across the room from Taehyun again.

"So what is it that couldn't wait until the morning hyung?"

"It's just- uh"

It was always harder for him to put his feelings into words. But it seems like today is even harder. Beomgyu kept his glare on his hands, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"You just...weren't answering my texts lately.." the older said, his voice is getting lower with each word. Taehyun rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Hyung I think this can wait until tomorrow. I have to meet up with Jeongin hyung in the morning."

"But..He didn't tell me anything about i-"

"Because it's a date hyung, only the two of us."

_Date?_ Beomgyu's eyes widened and his brows drew together in confusion. He gave the other a questioning look that he pretended he didn't notice. Beomgyu was searching for answers in the dull expressions of Taehyun. He is dating Another person? Taehyun? _Only the two of them?_

Beomgyu is still staring at the other while pressing his lips together and gritting his teeth. He relaxes his hands that were in a tight fist with a soft exhale.

"What I said other day...in the library I mean"

The older decided it would be better to address what needs to be addressed, there is no point in trying to avoid it as they will need to talk about it sooner or later. Taehyun who seemed distracted with his phone had left it giving his full attention to Beomgyu.

"That- I didn't really mean it."

"You know, what you said has really hurt me hyung."

Taehyun have said in a lower tone, his arms crossed in front of him. He is starting to feel impatient with his hyung.

"What did I even do hyung? That you don't even want to tolerate it"

Fear has started to creep into Beomgyu, he still doesn't have his own feelings sorted out. He feels guilt rising up in him and he looks down again at the floor, even if he didn't mean those words he said, even if he meant something else, he still said those words and needs to face the consequences.

"Hatred hyung? I.."

He paused, Taehyun was tired from trying to hide his sadness. He shakes his head while looking down letting out a shaky breath he was holding in and looks back at Beomgyu with his eyes welled up. This sends a wave of panic into the older.

"Hyun no! Nonono I don't hate you listen-"

"No. Its fine. It's all clear now"

The younger sniffled. There was no anger in his voice which was even more scarier to Beomgyu, he wished Taehyun would just yell at him or even beat him, he wished he could move closer to him and hold him.

The blond boy felt himself shaking and feeling hotter than usual, his mouth dry and his jaw clenching. He cannot bear himself to listen to the explanation of the older, _he was afraid to listen to his reasonings._

He held his knees close to his chest hiding his face in it, trying to calm himself down a little bit, taking deep breaths inside and letting them out, but it's clear that it's not working.

Beomgyu who was quiet has broke the silence

"Tae I know you'll hate it but you need a hug and I'm going to hold you"

And like this, Beomgyu shifted that he's sitting right beside the crying boy and pulling him in a desperate hug, not knowing which one of the two needs it more. The younger puts his arms around the brunet clutching his shirt from behind and burying his face into his chest. Beomgyu holds on onto the boy with a an arm while his other hand is stroking his hair gently.

"I don't understand hyung." He said with a breaking voice and sniffled again, still not removing his face from the other's chest. _"Why the hell?!"_

Beomgyu let out a sigh he has been holding in and looks at the other "I'm sorry hyun" he says in a soft whisper that Taehyun almost didn't hear.

The older knows that there is no point of explain his point of view when the other still has so much bottled up. As much as he wants to deny it, he is still the reason Taehyun is crying currently in his arms.

At some point the younger has stopped crying and went from holding the other into a desperate hug into laying down on his thigh. Beomgyu has noticed the habit of Taehyun grabbing onto his thigh whenever he laid down on him, his hand is still playing with his hair.

"Hyun can you sit? I want you to look at me"

The boy with blond hair groaned while pushing himself off Beomgyu. The times where Taehyun couldn't keep himself are the times where Beomgyu have showed how dependable he can be as his hyung. He would try his best to stay calm and be reasonable.

Beomgyu has the younger sit across from him and cupping his faintly blushing face while Taehyun is averting his gaze from him. The older gently wipes away the remaining tears.

"You know how much I suck at feelings, and how much I hate it but, I would never hate you Tae."

Taehyun moved his gaze to meet Beomgyu, there is something in his eyes that were hopeful but there was still a hint of fear in them. The fear of not being accepted as he is.

The older let out a soft smile and continued "That day in the library, you know my opinion on stuff related to love and relationships. What I read in books was something and what I saw in real life is something else, that's a major part of what made me lose hope in it"

It was Taehyun's turn to be confused.

"I know it's late but, ugh how do I put it into words"

Beomgyu threw his head back in frustration, _feelings are really difficult!_. The younger has peered into his face, his eyes squinting looking for clear answers. And even if it was already clear, Taehyun has been woken up at 2 Am from a nightmare about drowning somewhere, cried and currently has a headache, and would most definitely need a lot of coffee for tomorrow.

Yet he gives the older a loving look, endeared by his antics and habits.

"What I'm trying to say is that I misinterpreted my feelings because I was confused. I didn't think love is a thing, but then you were there just being you?! I don't know!"

Taehyun's mouth curved into a tiny smile. He might have an idea where this is going. He sits down properly taking a hold of Beomgyu's hands that were on his cheeks and lowering them, still not letting go of them.

Beomgyu gulped before continuing

"You were just being you, when you smile my stomach just flips upside down, when you hold my hand in the crowd so we don't get separated I get some...really weird and unholy thoughts _BUT THATS NOT WHAT I WANNA TALK ABOUT NOW KANG TAEHYUN STOP!_ "

"I'm not even doing anything!"

Both of the boys giggled, feeling the heavy weight being lifted from their shoulders. Beomgyu might have not noticed it before but he loves the way Taehyun eyes wrinkles when he laughs, he loves how he gets excited when he talks about his favorite artists.

"You don't even realize it Hyun it's crazy. I cannot sleep at night without your face popping in my mind, I cannot start my day without you texting me good morning"

Beomgyu holds the blond boy's left hand bringing it closer to him, pressing a soft kiss on the palm of his hand. Taehyun was able to do nothing but bite onto his lower lip stopping himself from letting out a squeak. He felt the blood rush to his face.

"Gyu hyung.."

"I know nothing about love Tae"

Beomgyu held his other hand pressing his lips on Taehyun's wrist. Closing his eyes and looking down at their hands.

"But I know that I hate that...you treat me just like any other person there"

Taehyun blinked at the older for a moment and then scrunched up his face. He is very sure that he's trying his hardest to show Beomgyu how much he loves him, _but it doesn't seem like the idea is going through that thick head of his._

"I hate seeing you get hurt when others use you and get advantage from you"

Beomgyu almost winced at how painfully embarrassing his words sounded, he never felt himself being clumsier with his words than this. He raised his head and meeting gaze with the younger.

"I really don't know what these feelings are, but they exist because of you and for you only. I literally get weak knees when I see you, I get nauseous when I see other people trying to get with you and for no reason I get angry! I didn't even know why! I thought I was getting sick or something!"

He put his hand softly on the cheek of the other, seeing him –Taehyun– lean into his touch and closing his eyes.

"But I was wrong Hyun" he paused, taking another breath before continuing. "If I was really getting sick, I see no cure for it but you. So take responsibility for this Kang Taehyun."

The younger shook his head, biting the inside of his cheeks to check if he's dreaming or not. He spent a lot of time crushing and suffering because of his feelings toward the older, and when he was about to give up on him, he comes and explains how much he loves him.

"My god" Taehyun said "That's not– You're not fair hyung!"

It sure was a lot to process for Taehyun. Beomgyu loves him, Beomgyu has just confessed his undying love for him. The brunet softly chuckled at the other's reaction. He raised his other and cupped the blond's cheeks, slowly pulling him closer.

Taehyun closed his eyes feeling something soft and warm on his forehead, Beomgyu was kissing his forehead and Taehyun was panicking inside. His skin turned to the color of a scarlet.

"I'm going crazy Taehyun...is it really okay for me to love you this way?"

Taehyun's eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open at the words of the older. He have said it.

"I still... don't fully know what love really means but. For me, Love is you hyun, I love you so much I don't know what I'm supposed to do with myself anymore"

"Ah, hyung"

Tears have filled up the younger's eyes again threatening to fall, his lashes fluttered looking down at the floor. All feelings have hit him, he's happy, he's exited, he's scared he will wake up and find out this is all nothing but his imagination.

"I think- well Kai kind of already told me how you feel about me, but...I feel like I'll die if I don't hear it soon here hyun"

"How do you expect me to feel anything but love for you Gyu hyung?! I have loved you since forever!"

"And that is more than what I needed to hear"

Beomgyu slowly pulled the younger into him, his eyes falling onto his gaped lips that turned into a shy smile that the older has always adored.

Taehyun eyelids fell shut. His face heating up despite the cold weather and he could feel his heart skip a beat.

Beomgyu's hands fell from the younger's cheeks to his jaw. A soft kiss fell on his right cheek and Taehyun gasps softly, he unconsciously holds on to the other boy's leg.

He feels another kiss on his other cheek, and he bites his lip at the thought of what's coming. Taehyun opens his eyes looking at the other who was equally red, his still damp from the rain and sighing. His hot breath tickling Taehyun's neck.

Taehyun noticed that his hyung is staring at his lips, looking troubled with his forehead creased and biting his own lips. He rested his forehead on the blond's shoulder and letting out a groan, his arms around him pulling him into an embrace.

"....I'm in trouble"

Taehyun held him back, resting his head on his shoulder. Whenever Beomgyu was embarrassed or shy his ears would instantly become red, which Taehyun found to be an amusing trait he has.

"I wanna kiss you so bad Hyunnie"

Beomgyu said with a low voice, barely heard by Taehyun. If this continues, Taehyun wouldn't be able to hold himself back. So with a soft whisper he answers back.

"Kiss me hyung"

Taehyun didn't know that Beomgyu's shy smile would become his favorite thing to see. Beomgyu's hands fell on the younger's waist pulling him even closer, not lifting his eyes from the other's lips.

Taehyun tangled his fingers on the older's hair, they pressed their foreheads together giving each other reassuring looks before leaning closer and connecting their lips together.

Beomgyu's mouth tasted like candy, he tasted sweet just like the kiss, his lips were so soft. Beomgyu inhaled Taehyun's scent that he always loved, it was easy to find out Taehyun likes vanilla scented shampoos through the smell of his hair. And to Taehyun's disappointment the kiss finished shortly after he got into it.

The older who was confident up until now has attempted to hide his face into Taehyun's shoulder and mumbling something about how hot it suddenly became, he pulled the boy even closer to him. Taehyun's heart was beating so loud he thought the other might hear it, he tensed under the others touch.

"Hyung" the boy whispered

Beomgyu almost panicked when Taehyun pushed him that his back hit the sofa behind him. Taehyun hands were on the older's shoulders to balance himself and fixed the way he is sitting so that he's straddling him.

His lips found Beomgyu's again with more meaning and the latter's hands automatically found his waist. The older shut his eyes savoring the sweetness and the warmth of his lips.

He couldn't keep a whimper inside due to the terrifying position the two are in. Taehyun swore within himself that he would commit a crime if he couldn't kiss Beomgyu like this everyday, he kissed him slowly teasing him and making him want more.

Taehyun didn't know that time could be stopped around them until the moment they kissed, he didn't know all the common sense that was in him would leave his body.

Beomgyu has started moving his lips too, to him, Taehyun was everywhere, his lips was on his, his hands were on his body, his voice was in his ears and he was in his head.

He didn't know what to think anymore. All he focused on is kissing the younger back, Taehyun's plan with making him want more of him surely worked pretty well. Beomgyu's tummy felt fuzzy when the other smiled through the kiss but he didn't hate it, instead he wanted more of this.

Taehyun's hands moved from the older's shoulders to the back of his neck and moving back a little letting out a breathy sigh and looking and the other's blushing face, he looked so beautiful.

"Are you okay hyung?"

There was something interesting in Taehyun's tone of voice. Beomgyu was breathing heavily not moving his eyes off the younger boy, his mind hazy to think about anything else. He only nodded.

"Do you want to stop?"

"....Please don't stop"

Something in Taehyun loved seeing the other flustered because of him. He smiled at him before speaking again.

"Don't think about anything but me"

And he loved making him even more flustered than he already is. He leaned forward again and the other closed his eyes in anticipation. Taehyun placed a soft peck on his lips before tugging softly on his lower lip gaining a gasp from the older.

He didn't waste any time in sliding his tongue into his mouth, and he felt the hands on his hips grip him tighter as if the other is scared to lose him. Beomgyu has never tried kissing anyone with tongue before but to his luck, Taehyun seemed to be experienced with it. He takes lead of the kiss and guides through it. It feels like they're surrounded with fire.

Oxygen was still a necessity, and they both had to break the kiss to catch some air. Beomgyu's arms surround Taehyun's tiny waist and he gently bites his lower lips. To his surprise, he hears a moan escape from the other's mouth. _He didn't know he can become crazier._

He takes a look at the younger's face, his face flushed, eyes hazy, and his lips were red and swollen. He's breathing heavily and his hair messed up. He looked ethereal.

If someone told him before that he would be kissing Taehyun like this before he wouldn't believe them.

"Holy shit you're beautiful"

The statement gained him a soft giggle from Taehyun. Beomgyu's eyes fell on the younger's exposed shoulders because of the loose shirt he's wearing, and he found himself leaning forward attaching his lips to the base of his neck.

"Oh my god hyung"

Taehyun gasped and let out a surprised whimper at the unexpected action of the older, he had no more power in him to protest and he's barely balancing himself on Beomgyu's lap. He vaguely remembered that he's supposed to go out with Jeongin, but the idea soon vanished when the older started sucking on his skin and biting on it, another surprise to Taehyun.

The overwhelming mix of emotions made him gave up trying to suppress his whines and whimpers, he just closed his eyes and gave in into Beomgyu's kisses. The older traveled up his neck leaving a trail of kisses, he softly kissed the younger's jaw and lips.

They didn't know how much time passed. The two just sat there staring at each other and thinking about what just happened. Beomgyu's hand moved that he's tucking pieces of hair behind the younger's ears.

"Um– I might have..."

Beomgyu was the first to break the silence, stuttering while he speaks.

"Yes hyung?"

He mumbled something that Taehyun couldn't make what it was although they were sitting in such close proximity. Taehyun left a reassuring peck on his forehead and the older looked up at him again.

"I might have accidentally gave you a _hickey_ "

Maybe Taehyun was supposed to get annoyed and complain about it, maybe he was supposed to get about it, but all that happened is that he nervously giggled. That was the least important thing he can worry about and the most important thing he is excited about right now.

He moved from the older so that he's sitting beside him.

"It's your fault for looking this good though, take responsibility Kang Taehyun." He continued.

"I love you hyung." The younger said, being too exhausted to think about anything else.

Beomgyu stood up helping Taehyun get on his feet too and dragged him to his bedroom, making him lay in his bed and covering him with a blanket. All while the younger is staring at him. When he noticed the looks he said:

"What is it? Are you going to miss me?"

"You're going home hyung?"

The older looked at the time in his phone before locking it and putting it in his pocket. There was a hint of sadness in the younger's voice. And he was weak when it came to him.

"It's 4 am Hyun"

"I know I know but..."

He trailed off not knowing what to say, only giving Beomgyu a pleading look. The other sighed exhilaratingly.

"Well on a second thought, it's raining and I don't wanna walk in the rain at 4 am, move"

He watched Taehyun's face light up with happiness and he felt giddy knowing that he's smiling because of him. The younger moved a little bit leaving room for Beomgyu under the blanket.

And there they were, both sleeping on the same bed facing each other and with Beomgyu playing with the blond boy's hair, this time Taehyun was the one to grab his hand and press his lips against it before holding the older closer to him.

It was all amazing to Taehyun, hiding his face in Beomgyu's neck and slowly feeling his consciousness fading away.

The last thing he felt is something soft on his forehead and a voice whisper 'Goodnight Tae, I love you."


End file.
